Caskets are used for the interment of the bodies of deceased persons. Before interment, the body of the deceased is typically displayed for the benefit of loved ones at a funeral. When the body is displayed, it is highly desirable that the body be presented within the casket in a respectful manner. According, the upper torso and head of the deceased is often raised so that the body can be easily viewed. When the viewing of the body is completed, the upper torso and head of the body are lowered to a level position within the casket.
Within the casket, the body of the deceased rests on a bed. Raising and lowering the upper torso and head of the body is accomplished by raising and lowering a portion of the bed. Raising and lowering of a portion of the bed should be accomplished quickly and with a minimum of effort. Raising and lowering of a portion of the bed should also be accomplished with minimum disruption to the body of the deceased. Further, raising and lowering of a portion of the bed should be accomplished by a cost effective mechanism. The invention provides such a casket leveling bed.